Wee Firsties
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Marauders and company first year fic. Chaos, annoying the girls, and playing jokes on the teachers. Boys will be boys.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wee Firsties

Summary: Marauders and company first year fic. Chaos, annoying the girls, and playing jokes on the teachers. Boys will be boys.

Note: I think a lighthearted first year fic is going to be cute. Little preteen crushes and whatnot. And the thought of James and Remus as wee little ones is oh-so-cute!

And yeah. Sorry about the lack of Sorting Hat Song. I can't make one for the life of me.

Chapter 1

Platform 9 and 1/3 was busy with activity. Older students leaned out of the windows of the train, yelling at younger siblings to hurry it up, or telling their parents that they would miss them and be sure to write.

The first year students, the Muggleborn ones anyway, were clearly obvious. They would look around timidly and wring their hands.

One Lily Evans was clinging tightly to her mother's hand, biting her lower lip. Boy hadn't she been excited to get her letter from Hogwarts!

But now, she was nervous. What if there wasn't enough seats on the train? What if she got sent home?

The questions were swirling in her head. She shook it, hopefully trying to get the questions out. She and her mother turned to face her father as he lugged her trunk onto the train. And then, he turned around and helped Lily up, too.

"Be good." her mother told her, brushing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Her father did the same.

Lily looked around nervously, trying not to show her parents the tears that stung in her bright green eyes. "I guess... I've got to go find a seat." she muttered. Managing a smile, she waved to her parents and began to drag her trunk down the train.

It took standing on her tiptoes to see if she could see if the compartments were empty or not. About the middle of the train, she found a compartment with three girls who looked about her age.

Timidly, she pushed the door open and peered inside. "Is there any room in here for someone else?" she asked, a strand of red hair falling in her face.

The brunette looked around, then nodded. "Sure, there's enough room in here." She and the blonde got up and helped Lily drag her trunk inside.

"I'm Celeste," the brunette added, "and that's Marci," she said, gesturing to the blonde. "And that," she added, the tiniest hint of a sour note in her voice, "is Gen."

"Gen?" Lily asked, turning her attention to the black-headed girl who was looking out the window, trying not to take any notice to them.

"Gwendolyn," Marci said, brushing her curly blonde hair out of her face, "but she's been Gen since I could talk. We're cousins."

"Really?" Lily asked. "So, it's not wonder you both are here, right?"

"Not right." Celeste said. "My daddy's a Squib. That means he was born to wizarding parents but he can't do magic. And some people have brothers and sisters that aren't magic, but they are. It's kind of funny, isn't it?"

Lily nodded, her red hair bobbing around her face. She, Celeste, and Marci soon became engrossed in talks of the school and what they had heard.

"I heard that they've got a vampire teaching there." Celeste said. "Is it really true? I mean, I thought vampires and werewolves and all that were Muggle faerie tales."

"I don't think there's a vampire teacher," Marci began, "but my mum told me that there are vampires and werewolves and giants and all that good stuff that bedtime stories are made of. She's a witch." Marci added for Lily's sake.

"And what about...?" she asked, looking to Gen.

"Who cares?" came a sullen voice. The three turned to Gen as she spoke. "My parents surely don't." she added.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked before Marci or Celeste could stop her.

"My parents don't care. They're just glad to ship me off." Gen muttered, turned to face them. Her pale blue eyes were rimmed with red and her face tear-stained. "I came with my Aunt Isabella, Marci's mum."

"I'm sure your parents care." Lily said. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Biting her lip, she gave Gen a sympathetic look.

"What about your dad?" Celeste asked, a faint sneer in her voice.

"He gave me a parting gift." Gen muttered, looking at her shoes. Absently, she slipped them off and curled up in as small a ball as possible.

"What -- ?" Lily asked, turning to the other girls, but they shook their heads.

"Let's change the subject." Marci whispered. "My mum says that there are four Houses that we get sorted into. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Really?" Lily asked. "How do we get sorted?"

Marci shrugged. "She didn't say. But she says there's nothing to be scared of. Yeah, there's ghosts and stuff in the castle, but nothing that'll hurt us..."

She trailed off at the sound of cackling from the corridor. "Besides the Slytherins." she added in a stage whisper. "They HATE Muggleborns."

Lily gulped. That would be her. And from her understanding, Gen as well.

"Why?"

"It's something about pureblood supremacy, isn't it?" Celeste asked. "They think they're better and Muggleborns are the scum of the earth."

Lily sat, interested, listening as the two girls talked. She wasn't too interested in the talk of the sport Quidditch, which was played on brooms. Of course, she was never quite the sporty person.

But the thought of living in a castle, now that was interesting. Wasn't every little girl's dream to be a princess? Of course, this was nothing like that. She was there to learn. But daydreaming wouldn't be too bad.

She was sure they would have some free time.

After a quick lunch, the four girls were full to the point of wanting to nap. And nap they did. For quite a while.

But the sound of something exploding in the corridor woke them all with a start. The four were shocked at the sight of the setting sun out the window.

"We slept that late?" Lily demanded as the four scrambled around, digging their uniforms out of their trunks.

Celeste peered out into the corridor to see what had made the sound after tugging her uniform out of her trunk. "Boys." she said, shaking her head. "Doing some stupid boy thing."

The girls quickly changed and each wondered how long it was going to be until they were at the school.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." Marci said. She climbed up on the seat and peeked out the window. "Yes, not too much longer." she murmured.

As the train grew nearer and nearer to the school, it was apparent each girl was getting nervous But each was also trying not show their fear.

It was rather quiet in the girls' compartment. But the sound of the train coming to a halt and the sound of trunks crashing to the floor broke that silence.

"Let's go then." Marci said. "We don't need to take our things. Mum said so."

Quietly as they could in the loud corridor, the girls tried to keep track of each other as a harsh told called for the first years.

"Who's that?" Celeste asked Marci, clinging to her as the four girls and the other first years headed towards the voice. 

"I don't know." Marci whispered. The man was much, much taller than any man they had known or seen. And the first year students were not too eager to get too close.

They followed in silence as he lead them to the lake. "Please don't say we have to swim." Marci whimpered. "I can't!"

But there was a fleet of little boats awaiting them. Marci breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't drown before she reached the school.

But in the hurry to get into the boats, the girls were separated. Gen and Lily were in a boat with two boys, a black-haired one with glasses and hazel eyes. And a tired-looking sandy-haired boy with brown eyes.

"Hi," the black-haired boy said, holding his hand out, "James Potter."

"Lily Evans," Lily said, introducing herself. "And this is Gwendolyn Moore."

"Gen." Gen said under her breath.

"And this is Remus Lupin." James said, introducing the other boy, who inclined his head towards the girls.

The boat ride was silent as everyone in the little boat glanced around at their peers. The boys seemed to be looking for someone, or someones, just as the girls were.

To Marci's relief, no one fell into the lake. As they got ashore, the four girls found each other again and stuck together for the long walk up to the castle. Where a strict woman was waiting for them. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"You will line up," she told the students, "and follow me to be sorted."

She waited until the students were lined up and lead them into the castle. She stopped them before a large set of double doors, turning to make sure that they were behaving. Then she pushed the doors open.

The entire school was eagerly awaiting the first years. Down the hall were four long tables. And behind the first years was another long table where the staff were awaiting them too.

The line stopped in front of a stool. On top of which sat a hat. The brim of the hat opened widely and, in a shock to some of the first years, welcomed them to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall pulled a long scroll of parchment from her robes and said, "When I call your name, step forward and have a seat on the stool. The Sorting Hat will sort you into your House. When the name of your new House is called, join their table."

Everyone was silent, but the first years understood. Each eagerly awaited their turn.

"Atkins, Annabelle" was sorted into Hufflepuff. As was "Atkins, Jasmine." The two were clearly twins. "Black, Sirius" became a Gryffindor.

After a short while, "Evans, Lily" was called. Timidly, Lily headed to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. After a moment's decision, it put her in Gryffindor.

Several more students were sorted before "Helms, Celeste" was called. It took a little while, but the hat decided she, too, belonged in Gryffindor.

Slytherin House gained a few new students. Hufflepuff got two more. And Ravenclaw got a few as well. Gryffindor gained another, "Lupin, Remus" before "Moore, Gwendolyn" was called. Gen bit her lip, then headed over to the stool. It placed her in Gryffindor. And right behind was her cousin "Morrow, Marci."

After the two of them were seated, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw each gained two more students. "Pettigrew, Peter" was called. It took longest to decide on him. But he was a Gryffindor as well. "Potter, James" followed suit.

The four girls did not care. Each grinned at each other. They had friends already, and were all together. This was going great! They couldn't wait until the start of lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

Wee Firsties

Note: I didn't want to update until the alerts came back, but it doesn't look like they are. So here I go.

Chapter 2

The four girls were awake very early the following morning. Not one of them could sleep during the night, so after dressing, they figured they might as well try to get downstairs on time for their first day.

Getting lost would probably only get them in trouble. And they might as well have breakfast before classes. Even though they were all a bit nervous and not sure if they could keep anything down.

"Com eon," Celeste said, taking the immediate role of leader. "I remember where to go." she said. Under her breath, she added, "I think."

"Celeste, don't get us lost." Marci said, trying to stick near her cousin, who was blinking sleep from her eyes.

"I won't!" Celeste promised.

Surprisingly, and completely by accident though Celeste would never admit it, she managed to get them all into the Great Hall in one piece.

The four girls ate in sleepy silence until Professor McGonagall made her way down the table, passing out schedules. Once they got theirs, the four girls put their heads together.

"Let's see... where is the Potions classroom, since we have that first..." Lily said, looking at their schedules.

"In the dungeons." answered a passing fifth year with a smile.

The four girls looked at each other, shrugged, then grabbed their things and headed off in search of the dungeons. And right behind them followed a group of first year Gryffindor boys.

Finding the dungeons, the girls settled down outside the door, waiting for time for the class to start.

Lily glanced at Gen, who was pulling at a string on her sleeve. She was a bit curious about Gen, who had barely spoke much. Maybe she just needed to come out of her shell.

'Or get some sleep.' Lily thought as Gen yawned.

Lily then glanced toward the boys, two of which were cracking jokes, trying to keep the other two entertained. She shook her head. They did not have to be so loud.

Within minutes, the other first years joined them. Some of whom she was thinking were from Ravenclaw.

The only thing missing now was the teacher. Who soon emerged from the dungeon, beaming at all of them.

"First years, first thing in the morning?" he asked them. Some of them nodded, others just looked tired.

Once led inside the dungeons, the first years settled down, Ravenclaws on one side, the Gryffindors on the other. Gen settled down in the back of the room, holding her bag in her lap. She blinked, trying to pay mind to what it was their teacher, who introduced himself as Professor Slughorn, was saying.

But none of it managed to get through to her. She shook her head, hoping that they would not have to do much that day. She was sleepy and pretty sure she would screw something up.

But thankfully for her, by the time Slughorn was finished talking, he let read the first few introductory chapters in their Potions books.

Which none of them really did. As Slughorn took his care to pace among them, they pretended to be engrossed in their books. But to tell the truth, they were all, even Gen, a little disappointed that talking and reading was all that was going to be done that morning.

For a magical school, they were not really getting off to a magical start.

"Excuse me."

Gen glanced over beside her, where the sandy-haired boy she had met the night before had chosen to sit.

"I dropped my quill. It's by your foot. Can you get it for me?"

Silently, Gen nodded and bent to retrieve the boy's quill. He whispered his thanks and went back to twirling his quill between his fingers as he tried to read the chapters of his book.

She let out an inaudible sigh and absently thumbed through her book, stopping here and there to read names of potions.

Invisibilty Potion... Colour-Changing Potions... Sleeping Solutions...

She could have used one of those herself. But by the time she went through the list of ingredients and the complicated instructions, it was time to head to their second class.

Which just happened to be Herbology. Gen kind of perked up as the Gryffindor students and Ravenclaws split up and the Gryffindors headed outside.

Their teacher was waiting for them outside of the first greenhouse. She smiled at her students and ushered them inside once she was sure everyone was there.

After introducing herself as Professor Sprout, she spent time lecturing them about her lessons. "Herbology can get a bit dangerous, but the more dangerous plants are in the other greenhouses. First years are not allowed in them, so I had better not catch you anywhere near the other greenhouses or I will dock points!"

The first years did not look too bothered. In fact, the swaying plants in the corners of the greenhouse were just about enough to keep them from wondering what was in the others.

Just about.

After Sprout was done, she told them that they would simply start transplanting seedlings today. After the initial shock of the seedlings squeaking each time they were removed from their soil, and sighing contently when they were placed in new soil, transplanting seedlings was slightly boring and again, not what the students were expecting.

"I wonder what these will be?" Lily asked asked as she planted a fussy little seedling next to Marci's.

"No idea, but they sound cute." Marci said with a smile. She patted her own seedlings lovingly then tried to shake the dirt from her hands.

After washing up, it was time for a quick lunch, then off in search of the Transfiguration classroom. Again, Professor McGonagall gave them a beginning lecture, but she also gave them their fist crack at magic.

Turning a match into a needle.

Lily looked at the match in front of her. Then looked to her left. Gen was beside her, staring at her match as though trying to telepathically will her match into a needle.

On her right sat James Potter. Lily did a double take. James's match was still a match, but now it was a sparkly silver.

"How did you do that?" she asked him.

James shrugged. "It just happened." he muttered.

Lily shook her head. After several minutes, the most impressive thing her match had done was wiggle a little bit. It seemed she was getting nowhere fast.

And she was secretly glad class was over soon enough. She was starting to feel that she did not have the knack for magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Wee Firsties

Chapter 3

The four girls had managed to get through their first week of school without any trouble. Marci and Celeste had managed to talk Gen and Lily into going down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Gryffindor team tryouts.

"Now, what is Quidditch?" Lily asked as the four girls settled into the stands to watch.

"You'll see." Celeste said with a smile.

"I don't know if they'll learn much from the tryouts, though." Marci said, kicking her feet out in front of her. "So, if you two don't grasp it, we'll fill you in, OK?"

Gen and Lily nodded. About that time, they noticed the Gryffindor boys settled several feet away from them, all of them chattering eagerly.

"Looks like they know." Gen whispered to Lily. Lily nodded again.

"Looks that way. Have you noticed, they're almost always feet away from us?"

She and Gen began to giggle while Marci and Celeste looked confused. They had not heard the girls' whispered conversation.

"Look, they're starting." Marci said, elbowing the giggling girls. The Gryffindors trying out for the available Beater position were standing on the pitch while the others that had shown up were waiting patiently, or impatiently, nearby.

"Why the Beater first?" Celeste asked. "Shouldn't they save that for last?"

"Why?" Lily asked. A minute later, she knew.

"That's barbaric!" she shouted as the Bludger the Gryffindor team members let out chased the first person to try, a fourth year by the look of it, around the pitch.

"You're supposed to hit it, not run from it!" one of the boys shouted. Lily recognized him as James Potter.

"And he likes this?" she asked Gen, whose headed was cocked curiously to the side, a finger twirled around a strand of black hair as she watched the failed attempt at playing Beater.

"There's two balls like that in the real game." Marci told Gen, who nodded once.

Lily was still shaking her head a quarter of an hour later, when the Beater was decided on. It was a tall, somewhat lanky fifth year. He joined the rest of the team as the Seeker tryouts started.

"Ooh, I love this." Celeste squealed. "The Snitch is just too cute!"

The girls watched as what appeared to be the captain, a curly haired sixth year, held a little golden ball and carefully explained to the half dozen students trying out to be a Seeker.

"I will let this go. You have three minutes to catch it..." her voice carried across the pitch. "The one who catches it the fastest will be our Seeker."

Six times she let the little ball go. The first person did not catch the ball in time. Once he landed, he chucked his broom away from him strode angrily back to the castle.

The second one caught it after two minutes.

The third and fourth were a little bit quicker.

The fifth managed to catch it under a minute.

And the sixth person just could not get a firm enough grip on the little struggling ball. It wriggled out of his grasp every time he seemed close to catching it.

The fourth year girl bounced happily over to the rest of the team. There was just one more tryout. And that would be for the Keeper.

It seemed more students showed up for this than the other two positions put together. The first, a third year girl, tossed her head and hopped onto her broom. She caught one, two, three, four goals in succession. The fifth one she fumbled. She let out a squeal and the Quaffle slid through her fingertips.

"Are you alright?"

"I broke a nail!" the girl wailed.

Gen rolled her eyes. Celeste shook her head, smiling. Lily was still fuming over the sport in general. Marci merely sighed.

The boys on the other hand were snickering loudly. Sirius Black was examining the nails on his left hand, being overly dramatic. The other three dissolved in a fit of laughter, this louder than their snickering.

"And they make it all worse, don't they?" Lily asked, shooting the boys a dirty look. They did not notice.

The next few people who tried out managed to catch four each as well. The last shot always seemed to be the trickiest to catch.

The fourth person to try only managed a single catch.

Nearly a half hour later, the choice was down to three people. Each of them fifth years. They had all managed to save all five goals each and were eagerly awaiting what would happen next.

Another round of five shots happened next. And yet again, each one managed five saves.

The captain seemed to be racking her brains to try to figure out some way to get herself a Keeper.

Finally, she decided on making shot after shot and counting how many were saved before the Keeper missed one.

The dark-haired boy managed to catch about twenty before dropping one, making him the new Keeper.

With a start, the girls realized that it was nearly lunchtime. The four hurried back to the castle as fast as they could.

"Still hate it?" Celeste asked Lily as they raced into the doors.

"Yes, I do. And if I have anything to do with it, we won't be associated with that sport!" she huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

Wee Firsties

Note: I like this chapter. Something about motherly, sort of, McGonagall is so cute!

Chapter 4

Things seemed to be going smoothly for the girls. They had, so far, only managed to get lost once. And not one of them had fallen under Peeves's wrath.

Something the four of them were all thankful for.

But what they were not thankful for was Potions class. Slughorn had paired them all up, hoping that the more first years working together, the less likely the chance of something exploding.

The four girls were working together, trying to get their potion to turn a light redish colour. Celeste was on her tiptoes, shaking holding a small vial of something green and slimy that she was pretty sure she did not want to touch. Or bother learning the name of.

"Give it a little more..." Lily said, the three of them watching as a small drop slid out of the vial and into the potion, which hissed on contact.

Marci stirred it a bit. Their potion went from a dark blue to a dark red.

"Little more..."

After another drop and some stirring, the potion got a little lighter.

"One more drop should do it." Lily murmured. Celeste let another drop slide out of the vial and hurriedly capped it.

Lily had been right. The potion was now a very light shade of red.

All four breathed a sigh of relief.

But right beside them, the four boys seemed to be having a bit of trouble. They had adopted the pour, stir, wait strategy the girls were using.

But had Peter Pettigrew pouring the slimy stuff.

What was supposed to be a drop turned out to be most of the vial. There was a loud hiss, a loud puffing muffled explosion sound, and then the sound of four girls squealing.

While Slughorn tried to regain order and shush the squealing first years, four of which were peeling off their shoes and stockings and trying to keep their robes out of the mess.

The mess which had eaten through their shoes.

James Potter and Sirius Black were snickering behind their hands. Remus Lupin looked apologetic. While Peter Pettigrew was looking confused, wondering what he had done.

Just as Slughorn tried to calm the whimpering girls, there was a knock at the dungeon door.

It was Professor McGonagall, who completely forgot what she had gone down there for at the sight of four sniffling Gryffindors.

She let out a sigh then noticed James and Sirius snickering still. She would get a hold of them later. "Exactly what happened here?" she demanded.

"The boys, " Slughorn began, gesturing over to James and the rest, "got a little... careless so to say. But I think the girls are fine. Noting wrong. Boys just being boys and whatnot."

McGonagall did not see it as that. She told the girls to gather their things since class was nearly over and lead them to the Hospital Wing. There was no telling what the boys had made, and whether or not it had hurt the girls.

Madame Pomfrey tsked as she checked each of the girls' feet and legs for marks from the potion. Aside from a few scorched marks, easily repaired, and the damage to their shoes and stockings, the girls were OK.

"Boys being boys nothing! They could have been seriously hurt. Especially for it to leave scorch marks on the floor and eat away at their shoes. I hope you plan on having a word with them."

Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall mended the girls' shoes waited for them to slip them on before McGonagall led them out of the Hospital Wing.

She sent them towards the Common Room and turned to head down to the dungeons have a word with Slughorn. Having a word with Dumbledore about how dangerous potions class could be was like talking to Hagrid about the dangers of a pet dragon.

Pointless.

"I can't believe it." Marci whispered as the four headed to their Common Room.

"What, McGonagall acting kind?" Lily asked.

"No, those boys!" Marci huffed. She shifted her bag slightly and scowled. "We could have been hurt! And they just laughed."

"That's boys for you." Gen sighed. "But at least McGonagall took up for us. Slughorn wasn't about to let us leave. And my feet hurt."

"Mine do too." Lily said with a sigh. She and Gen were the closest to the boys and their potion, and their shoes, stockings, and feet got the worst of it.

As the girls headed to the Common Room, muttering about boys, the boys were now heading up that way too, coming from a nice bit of yelling from McGonagall.

And all were thinking to never ever let Peter help them with important things again. Of course they had not meant to hurt the girls. But it was funny to hear them squeal.

Which had given young James Potter a bit of an idea.

He stopped the other three in an empty hall and softly asked, "Gents, would it be... horrible... of us to, ah, make the girls squeal on occasion? Like grossing them out... little pranks here and there, and the like."

"That would be terrible." Remus muttered.

"Oh come on." Sirius smirked. "Slughorn just gave us a good excuse. We are boys, and we will just be boys at times."


	5. Chapter 5

Wee Firsties

Chapter 5

The girls were making no notice of the boys. It was later that night, after the Shoe Eating Potion mess, and the girls were in the Common Room, working on a Transfiguration essay that was due the next morning.

And the boys were seated nearby; Sirius Black was teaching Remus Lupin to play Wizard's Chess. But they were also keeping an eye on the girls as well, all four of which were trying to ignore them.

Not even throwing balls of parchment on the table seemed to catch the girls' attention.

James sighed. Remus had been bothering them about apologizing to the girls. And it seemed hopeless, since they were clearly ignoring them.

He watched the black-haired one, Gen, toss her hair and tap the end of her nose with her quill, thinking of whatever it was she was writing about.

The redheaded one, Lily, was next to her. And the brunette, Celeste, was across from her. The blonde, Marci, he believed her name to be, had ducked down in her chair and was looking through her bag.

He frowned. He did feel a bit bad, thinking of being mean to the girls. But it was mainly having to share a room with Remus, who seemed to take on the role of lecturer, that really bothered him.

But Lupin himself seemed a bit skiddish. He knew it wouldn't take too much to get him to stop his lectures.

Or at least shorten them.

He glanced at the girls again. For a moment or two, he could have sworn someone was watching them. But the four girls were engrossed in their work, it seemed.

"James?" Remus asked, shaking his head as his pawn was throttled by Sirius's bishop. "What are you planning?" There was an accusing tone in his voice.

James gave him his best innocent smile. "Why nothing, of course! I was just thinking of what the best time to tell the girls how sorry we are about the potion would be."

Remus stared at him for a moment. James had not known him long, but it seemed Remus had a way with telling whether or not he was honest.

Remus seemed to decide he was telling the truth, because he went straight back to his game with Sirius.

James grinned. That was easier than he thought! Maybe he could get away with telling Remus he had told the girls he was sorry.

He wouldn't know unless he tried. And he would probably have to wait a bit and say he had told them sorry.

Right then and there, his main problem was to think of ways to frighten the girls. And of ways to get Remus off his back. He would have to be careful, though. He couldn't really hurt the girls. Remus, and McGonagall, would never let him get away with THAT.

"Well," he said, giving a convincing yawn, "I am going to go to bed. I'm tired and I did finish all my work, so I should get more sleep."

He gathered up his things and rushed upstairs. He hoped he did not sound TOO guilty. Because if he did, Remus was bound to quiz him on his plans.

And his plans did include the girls.

But he was also tired as well. Settling down in his bed, James took off his glasses and placed them on the small table by his bed.

A few moments later, he was tucked up into a warm ball, fast asleep. The sounds of Sirius, Peter, and Remus coming upstairs a few minutes later did not even rouse him.

But James was the first one wide awake the next morning.

"Get up!" he shouted, already dressed, as he tossed a pillow at Sirius while he hopped onto Remus's bed. His shouting seemed to be enough to wake Peter. As loud as he snored, Peter was a light sleeper.

"What time is it?" came Sirius's groggy tone.

"Too early." Remus said, tucking back up under his blanket.

"Oh, get up! We've got Transfiguration in about a half hour." James told them.

"Can I sleep a bit longer?" Sirius mumbled. "Just a teeny bit?"

"Every time you say a bit longer, you wind up oversleeping." Peter pointed out as he changed out of his pajamas and into his robes.

"Oh yeah..." Sirius said, slowing sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed. Then he glanced at Remus. "Don't you need to get up?" he asked him.

"In a minute." Remus said. "You three go on ahead."

The three stared at him for a moment. But Sirius dressed and the three of them headed downstairs to the Great Hall. They were starving!

But on the way, they managed to get behind the girls. Which gave James an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, round item. Sirius grinned while Peter did not notice. 

At least, until James lobbed the Dungbomb towards the girls. It burst as soon as it hit the ground, right behind Marci's feet. The four girls shrieked and jumped, then glared at the boys.

"Come on," Gen said soothingly to Marci, "ignore them."

Marci bit her lip, her eyes welling with tears. But she nodded. "They're just gits." she whispered.

"And nothing more." Celeste agreed.

James and Sirius were grinning sweetly. Peter was trying to look innocent. So what if the girls were mad at them? They had found something about Hogwarts that they absolutely loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Wee Firsties

Chapter 6

Sirius and James were in the library. Peter was with them as well but was lost in the bookshelves. The two boys had their heads together, trying to come up with something that they could do to tease the girls.

Something that would not make the professors think "Sirius Black and James Potter" when they figured out what happened.

"You know, that Gen... she's a bit cute, isn't she?" Sirius asked, glancing around and making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"She's OK." James said slowly. "But we aren't talking about how cute someone is, now are we?"

"No, I suppose we aren't. In all fairness, we are supposed to be talking about homework. That's what the library's for, isn't it?"

"Or snogging." James smirked.

"And that. Yeah, the library makes a good place for that." Sirius said.

At that moment, Peter shuffled over to them, his hair barely visible over the large stack of books he was trying to balance in his arms.

"Where's Remus?" he asked.

"He said something about a headache, I think. Something about the Hospital Wing, too." James said, waving his hand dismissively. "He's probably back in the Common Room."

"Looks like we need to go, too." Peter pointed out. Madame Pomfrey, agreeable the worst person on staff, besides Filch, was extinguishing the candles and lanterns in the library until a few remained. The boys gathered their books and things and hurried out, leaving Peter to nervously check out the large stack he had picked out for himself.

"It's a bit strange isn't it?" James commented.

"What, that Peeves is trying to lodge Mrs. Norris into that suit of armor over there?"

"No, Remus. He looks all... sick. And now he says he has a headache?"

"Well, maybe he is sick." Sirius said softly as the two passed by the school poltergeist. But Peeves only had eyes for the yowling cat he was stuffing into a wheezy suit of armor.

"Maybe..." James said slowly.

The two were silent until they reached the Common Room. It was nearly empty, save for a few older students and Gen and Lily.

"Should we?" James asked with a grin as he glanced at the two girls.

"Maybe." Sirius said with his own smile.

Just as they headed towards the girls, the two girls headed upstairs to their dorm. James snapped his fingers. "Oh well, there are other chances, after all." he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that there is." Sirius said. "Plus, we haven't exactly came up with anything that'll get to the girls, but not get us in trouble."

As the boys started up the steps to their own dorm, James said, "I'm starting to think that's useless. But detention does seem worth it."

"That's true."

Once they reached the dorm, they were a bit shocked. It was empty. So much for Remus being there.

"Think we should stay up, make sure he's OK?" James asked, looking a bit confused.

"I would but I'm downright tired." Sirius said, ending with a yawn as if to prove his point. James had to admit he was tired too.

Before Peter made it back to the dorm with his stack of books, both James and Sirius were fast asleep.

The following morning, James and Sirius were awakened by the sound of someone sneaking into the dorm. "Burglar?" Sirius asked. "Please don't burgle." He pressed his face further into the pillow while James slid on his glasses.

"I'm not here to steal anything." Remus said softly. "I -- "

"Where have you been?" James demanded. "We wanted to stay up and wait for you but we were tired. So where have you been?"

Remus shifted his weight awkwardly. "I had to go... my mum was ill and..." he trailed off. Even to his ears, it was an obvious lie. "I'm exhausted." he finished lamely. Without changing, he crawling into his bed.

Sirius and James exchanged looks. Yes, it was the weekend, but Remus was usually up and going. It wasn't like him to want to sleep the day through.

"Are you sure?" James asked. "Sirius and I were thinking -- "

"Do it without me." came Remus's muffled reply.

The other three dressed in silence and headed out of the dorm, careful to not make any noise. But once they were downstairs, they burst into speech.

"What was he doing out -- "

"He's lying about his mum -- "

"He's lying? That doesn't sound right -- "

"What is he hiding?" James asked, cutting into Sirius and Peter's bickering. "And how can we find out what it is? And what are we going to do when we do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Wee Firsties

Chapter 7

Lily was heading back to the Common Room, a large book she had borrowed from the library tucked under her arm. The girls were working on an Astrology assignment and needed that book.

And decided that Lily should be the one to go get it.

She sighed and shifted the heavy book to her other arm. She needed to hurry back to the Common Room but the book was so heavy!

As she past by a suit of armor, the same armor that Peeves had stuffed Mrs. Norris into a few days before, she heard a whispering noise. She paused, trying to figure out what is was.

A ghost? No, she'd probably see a ghost.

Peeves? No, Peeves probably did not know how to be quiet.

So what was it then? There was only one way to find out.

Timidly, she crept over to the suit of armor and peered behind it. Then she scowled. "What are you two up to now?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. It was a bit awkward as she was still holding that book as well.

"Us?" James asked, trying to look as innocent as Potterly possible. "Up to something? Why Evans! Whatever would give you that idea?"

"Because the two of you always seem to be up to something." she answered. As an afterthought, she added, "And don't call me Evans!"

"Why not?" James asked sweetly. "You don't like your own last name?"

Lily groaned then resumed her walk to the Common Room. She was not going to let James Potter get to her!

She was still fuming by the time she reached the Common Room. She tossed the book onto the table. It landed with a large _thunk!_

"Anything the matter?" Marci asked, reaching out to steady the ink bottle that had begun to shake when Lily tossed the book onto the table.

"Potter." Lily spat, settling down in her seat. She told the other girls about finding him and Sirius whispering about something behind a suit of armor. And about how she was pretty sure that the two of them were plotting something.

"It's James Potter and Sirius Black," Celeste said, "so of course they're up something!"

"But what?" Lily asked, leaning down to reach into her bag to pull out her parchment. She also pulled out ink and a quill. And her wand in case she needed to fix a mistake.

Together, the four girls pulled the very large library book to the middle of the table and sat higher in their chairs so they all could look at it at once.

"It shouldn't take too long with this." Marci said, pulling her chart of the planets and their moons and parchment she was writing her essay on at the same time towards her. "Though I still don't see what the planets and their moons have to do with magic."

"I guess to tell the future?" Gen asked, trying to read the little except about Mar and its moons upside down. "Who knows?" she added, scribbling away on her parchment. "Astrology doesn't seem too hard though."

"No it doesn't." Celeste said. She was scribbling away about Neptune.

About a half hour later and the girls were through with their essay and moon and planet charts. And the had no more homework to do.

But they were not quite ready for bed just yet.

"Do you think..." Celeste began. "Do you think we could get away with exploring the castle? We don't know much about it, after all."

"Well it is a large castle. I think it would take years to find all of the secrets." Marci pointed out.

"I'm not saying we find out the secrets of the school." Celeste was already up and heading towards the portrait hole. "Coming?" she asked.

Despite their better judgment, the other three girls were on their feet as well and raced after Celeste. Surprisingly, no one called them back as they slipped out of the portrait hole.

"We shouldn't be out now." Marci began softly.

"It's fine." Celeste said.

'Fine' was not the way to put it. A few minutes later and the four of them were completely lost. "What about this way?" Gen asked, pointing down a long, darkened corridor.

"No, I don't remember going that way." Celeste said.

"Could there be a hidden door?" Lily asked, peering behind a nearby tapestry. Behind it was just a blank wall.

"Could it be -- "

"And what are you four girls doing out of your Common Room?"

The four girls turned sheepishly to the voice that had spoken to them. They were surprised to see the Headmaster of the school looking inquisitively at the four of them.

"We..." Lily said softly, casting around for some idea.

"We got lost." Celeste said. "We were trying to head back and..." Getting bolder, she asked, "And what are you doing out of bed, Sir?"

Dumbledore studied her for a moment, then his face broke out into a grin. "I won't tell Professor McGonagall about you girls if you don't tell anyone about me." he said with a wink. "Now go on. I'll escort you back to make sure there is no more getting lost."

The girls all breathed a sigh of relief. The Headmaster of the school wasn't so bad. In fact, he seemed to be their favorite. But they were not going to look for special treatment.

And there would be no more sneaking around late at night for them!


	8. Chapter 8

Wee Firsties

Chapter 8

"But what I don't get is why Dumbledore let us go." Marci said. The four girls were seated in the back of the Charms classroom trying to figure out what it was that caused Dumbledore to want to let them go back to their Common Room without so much as a scolding.

"Maybe he likes us." Celeste said, twirling her wand between her fingers. "Or maybe he went easy on us because we're first years?"

"Maybe." Lily murmured.

"What was he doing up, though?" Gen asked. "Trying to stop magical mayhem from breaking out or had a tip that someone was going to do something or -- ?"

"Or a trip to the loo?" Celeste suggested.

"You would think he'd have his own private loo, though." Gen said.

"Yeah, you would."

As Flitwick headed past the girls, the four quieted and focused on their work. But as soon as he was out of earshot, they dropped their wands and went right back to their conversation.

"Maybe we're making too big of a deal about this," Celeste began, "but it does seem... off... doesn't it?"

"It's not just off to you." Gen murmured.

At that moment, a very fat frog landed in the middle of the group of girls. It stared at them for a moment before croaking loudly and hopping off the desk. The four girls squealed in disgust and then glared in the general direction of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Why do you have to do that?" Remus asked them, watching the progress of the fat frog as it hopped around the room.

"Do what?" James asked, the picture of innocence.

"Torment those four. What did they do to you?"

"Why nothing, really," James began, "it's just good fun."

"Doesn't seem that way to them." Remus murmured. "I think you two should stop."

"And why is that?" Sirius demanded. He pointed his quill at Remus and added, "Why don't you lighten up a bit, mate? Have some fun?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just leave the girls alone, OK? Otherwise, they're probably hate you for the rest of your school life."

Sirius sighed and glanced at James. "Do you think he's right? Is it impossible to hate people like us?"

"Not at all possible." James grinned. "Why, we're the most lovable boys in the entire school."

Remus sighed and said, "OK, just find a different target, OK? I'm sure you two lovable gents don't want to wind up in the Hospital Wing because a girl hexed you."

James and Sirius looked horrified by that. "No, no, we don't need that." James said. "So, Remus, you get your way. We'll be nicer to the girls. But you cannot expect us to completely forget about joking around with them."

"I wouldn't call it a joke." Remus muttered. "But thank you." he added as an afterthought. "And I'm sure the girls would thank you too."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said, "don't make us out to be so charitable."

"I won't." Remus muttered.

Sirius continued to tease Remus until the end of class. As the four boys headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, someone bumped into them. James glared after the rude person who did not even bother to apologize, then said, "He's in our year, isn't he? But Slytherin, I think."

"Rude little git no matter what." Sirius said with a scowl.

"Really rude." James said.

The four of them were quiet as they headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down, right next to their four favorite girls. The four of them glared in the boys' direction and got up and raced off.

"See what you're doing, James?" Remus asked.

"Why do you care, hmm? Taken a fancy to one of them already?"

"No, but they seem to be interesting girls. And I don't think that they have done anything to you. Have they?"

"No..." Sirius said slowly. Then he scanned the Slytherin table and pointed to the boy that had rudely bumped into them. "But he has. What do you say, James? Should we make him our new, ah, what did Remus call the girls? Our new target?"

"I do think so." James grinned. "It should be fun, shouldn't it?"

"Very." Sirius grinned.

Remus just groaned. That was not what he meant at all. But if James and Sirius were going to leave the girls alone, it might be worth it.

Though it probably wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Wee Firsties

Chapter 9

James and Sirius were seated in the very back of the Transfiguration classroom. For a very good reason, mind you. They were less likely to be seen by Professor McGonagall.

Or at least they hoped.

For they, having just learned the Levitation Charm in their Charms lesson, had a plan. Which involved whoever the unlucky person who took the seat in front of James was. Who just happened to be the blonde Gryffindor girl.

She sat absently taking notes as Professor McGonagall lectured the class before giving them their shot at magic. While McGonagall spoke, walking between the rows of students and glancing every once and a while at their notes, the boys wrote whatever they could catch between their own muffled laughter.

As she past them, James put their little plan into action. James pointed his wand at Sirius's ink pot, since it was more full than his own pot of ink, not to mention the colour was darker, and whispered the incantation to levitate it.

Slowly it began to drift over Marci's head. And she was oblivious to the ink pot hovering over her head.

Just as James tipped it over and a drop was starting to drip out, James heard something he would be hearing for years to come.

"JAMES POTTER!"

James jumped. The sound of Professor McGonagall's shout started him so much that he lost control of the ink pot and it fell. It shattered and bits of glass and ink splattered all over the students closest to James, Sirius, and Marci.

McGonagall continued to glare at the two boys, mainly James since for all she knew, it was just his idea, as she waved her wand, clearing the mess in the classroom.

Marci turned to glare at the boys, her green eyes bright with tears. Without a word, she got up, gathered her things, and rushed over to the only empty seat in the other side of the classroom.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. Tonight."

James gulped. He slid as low as possible in his desk and did not bother to move until the end of class, when he gathered his things and raced out at top speed.

"Was it worth it?" Remus asked as he, Peter, and Sirius joined James.

"Stuff it." James grumbled. "McGonagall is already shoving me in detention. I don't need a Remus Lupin Lecture while I'm at it."

"You'd deserve it." Remus muttered. He glanced at Sirius and said, "And I would think you would deserve one too. Or at least be in detention with James. What do the two of you have against those girls anyway?"

"Actually the plan was to get whoever sat in front of me." James said casually.

"Right. It was just a coincidence that Marci sat in front of him."

"And a coincidence that McGonagall caught you?" Peter asked quietly.

"That too." James said with a nod. He looked to be feeling a lot better. "Besides, it was just a tiny broken ink pot. I'm sure she'll just give me lines."

James's calm mood vanished as soon as he saw what McGonagall had in store for him.

"The whole trophy room?" he asked in a tiny voice. He glanced around it. There had to be hundreds of trophies in there! 

"For one little busted ink pot?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. The entire trophy room. And it was not just "one little ink pot" as you so put it. You intended to pour the ink on Marci Morrow's head. And instead, you bathed my classroom and your fellow students with ink."

"I didn't bathe them," James began, "and I did not intend for that to happen. You startled me."

"I will not take the blame for this, Mr. Potter. Mr. Filch will stand watch and make sure you clean each and every trophy in this room."

James gulped again as Professor McGonagall swept out of the room. Not because he had to clean each trophy, but because Filch has to be the most annoying, and worthless, person on the staff. 

Filch, however, grinned evilly at James and handed him a rag and a bottle of trophy polish. James sighed and started to clean them.

Within an hour, his arm ached and he kept glaring at Filch. 'He needs a whip,' James thought as he cleaned a Special Award for Services to the School. 'He looks out of place without one. He makes me think of a dungeon master or something.'

James sighed softly and continued to scrub, but the polish fumes were getting to his head and making it hurt.

'I hope the nurse is still awake,' James thought after he was finally finished, 'I need something to get my arms and head to stop hurting.'

He tossed the rag and empty bottle at Filch and bolted from the trophy room. He raced all the way up to the Hospital Wing, stopping outside it to catch his breath. Then he rapped at the door.

"Sorry if I woke you," he began as Madame Pomfrey glanced curiously at him, "but do you have anything for headaches and arm-aches?"

"Been cleaning the trophy room haven't you?" she asked as she headed to a cabinet and selected a small bottle of clear blue liquid. James nodded. "Here," she said, handing it to him, "this should help."

James muttered his thanks and left, walking much slower to the Gryffindor Tower. He uncorked the bottle and took a sip. It wasn't so bad. Immediately he began to feel better.

By the time he reached the dorm he shared with Sirius, Peter, and Remus, he felt better and sleepier. He did not bother getting a bath. Instead, he just drifted off, still smelling like trophy polish.


	10. Chapter 10

Wee Firsties

Chapter 10

The four girls sat around at Gryffindor table, waiting for the post owls. So far, neither Celeste nor Gen had gotten anything from home. And neither were expecting anything. Gen's parents were Muggleborn, and much too bothered by "more important issues" than sending post to their own daughter.

Celeste's father, meanwhile, was being much more childish than James Potter and Sirius Black combined. He was a bit jealous that his daughter could be sent to school while he, a Squib, was pretty much useless at magic.

A large barn owl landed right in the middle of Lily's porridge. It was an owl from her mum, who was just checking in on her daughter and had to report that she was only pecked at twice while trying to get the owl to take her letter.

Another owl landed in front of Marci. "It's from Mum!" she squealed, tearing open the parchment. Gen leaned over her shoulder to read along.

It was a rather short letter, and went simply as this:

_Marci, and Gwendolyn since I'm sure you'll read this,_

_I know it is a bit early but I'm writing to ask that you come home for Christmas break. You can bring Celeste and Lily along if they're willing to come. The reason I ask is I'd love to have you all here and I'd love to hear your impressions of Hogwarts and your teachers._

_Your father sends his love, and I send mine as well._

_Mum._

"Bit odd isn't it?" Marci asked Gen. "I wonder what's on her mind. Christmas holiday isn't for a while, now is it?"

"I suppose they need to get ready to make room for four girls." Gen said, which got squeals of excitement from Lily and Celeste.

"So we can go?" Lily asked.

Gen turned to the letter and nodded. "If you're willing to."

"Of course we're willing!" Celeste said. "I love your mum." she added to Marci. "She's so great!'

"She sure is!" Marci agreed. She seemed to be more willing than any of the other girls', besides Lily's, mum to have all four of them over for break.

Which gave them something to plan during History of Magic, despite the fact that the holiday was at least six weeks away.

After the lesson, they were the last to get their things together and James Potter had taken notice of it. He told the other three to go on ahead to Charms and waited for the girls by the door.

"You lot seemed rather busy this morning. Mind if I borrow your notes?"

"Bugger off, Potter." Celeste scoffed. "We weren't taking notes anyway."

"What were you doing then?"

The four girls ignored him as they made their way to Charms.

There they spend a good twenty minutes writing down notes and quotes from their books about Colour Changing Charms. Each girl was excited to try them out and could barely contain their excitement as Professor Flitwick handed out white feathers for everyone to practice with.

It took four tries, but Lily's feather changed to a very light shade of green.

"How do you do that?" Marci demanded, staring forlornly at her own feather.

"You kind of half wave your wand then poke at it."

Each girl tried that for a few minutes and had better results. Marci's turned a deep pink, Celeste's feather became yellow, and Gen's turned into a pale blue.

"Good job girls. Ten points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick squeaked as he passed by. At the end of the period, the girls, and the other students who had managed to change their feathers into some color other than the original white, were let off without homework.

Marci even tucked her feather into her bag.

She grinned at the girls' questioning look. "I'm sending it to my mum!" she said. The other girls broke out into giggles.

"I'm sure she'll be proud." Lily said with a smile. "You and your mum seem to be rather close."

Marci nodded. "And she treats Gen like her own too."

"That's something I don't get. Where on earth did 'Gen' come from?"

Marci and Gen exchanged a look. "Marci." Gen answered. "As infants, she couldn't get 'Gwendolyn' out. It came out 'Gen' and it stuck."

"Explains it." Lily nodded. The four headed to lunch while carrying on a gigglefest. But they were pushed out of the way by another first year, who ignored their cries of outrage and headed to the Slytherin table, where he immediately buried his nose in a book.

"Ugh! How rude." Lily scoffed.

"Don't worry. He probably won't bother us again." But Gen sent a glare in his direction nonetheless.


	11. Chapter 11

Wee Firsties

Chapter 11

Lily Evans sat sulking. She did not want to go to the first Quidditch match of the year, which was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. All the other girls worse their Gryffindor scarfs and such, but Lily did not.

She sat at the end of a row, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. And when she caught sight of who it was that chose the seat in front of her, she scowled and tightened her arms even tighter.

James glanced back and stared at her. "Not too happy to be here, are you Evans?" he asked.

She chose to ignore him.

He looked at the other girls, who were trying to explain the sport to Gen. Grinning, James hopped up from his seat and wedge himself between Gen and Lily, nearly knocking Lily off the bench.

"What don't you understand about Quidditch?" James asked Gen, who looked confused on both the sport and why James had nearly knocked her friend over.

"Everything!"

So James launched into an explain, with Lily huffing everything he paused for breath.

"There's seven players on each team. There's the Chasers, who have the job of scoring points for the team. They use the Quaffle, which is the big red ball. Then there's the Keeper, who defends their team's goals from the Chasers who are trying to score. The Beaters have the job of keeping their teammates safe from the Bludgers, the two black balls that fly around, trying to knock people off their broom. And then there's the Seeker, who has the job of catching the tiniest ball in the game, the Snitch. Catching the Snitch gives their team one hundred and fifty points and ends the game."

"So if you catch the Snitch, most likely you win?" Gen asked.

"Most likely," James nodded, "but there have been a handful of matches where the Snitch has been caught but the other team wins. See, Seekers usually wait until their team is in the lead safely or until they see that catching the Snitch will win them the game even if they are behind."

"But why catch it if you're not going to win?"

James thought for a moment, then answered with, "Well, I suppose it's got something to do with dignity. Something like "We won the game!" and the other Seeker being more like "I caught the Snitch though." Something about pride going into it."

Gen nodded slowly, starting to understand.

James grinned at her. "You'll get it." he said. "It's not too hard once you know the basics. It's real easy to follow matches."

As they watched the game, James pointed out a few things. Like the Gryffindor Seeker.

"I don't think she's really seen it. I think she's faking to throw the Hufflepuff Seeker off."

"Why do that?" Gen asked.

"Well, if they think you've seen it, they're going to follow you and give up looking for it themselves."

"OK..." Gen said, trailing off. She watched the scarlet and yellow players flying around the field and was quiet while Gryffindor scored two goals and Hufflepuff scored one.

"You know, I don't think I'd be very good, but I know if I ever played, I'd never want to be a Seeker."

"Why not?" James asked, looking curious.

"Too much pressure!"

"Would you ever play?" James asked her. "I'm going to try out next year for sure."

Gen shrugged. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to. It seemed a bit dangerous. And even more dangerous to ask her mother and father for money to buy a broom to play with.

"Maybe." she muttered, picking at a spot on her robes.

"Gen, if you do, I'll never speak with you again!" Lily said, glaring not at Gen but at James. "And you, Potter, need to stop influencing her!"

Gen looked even more confused than she had when the match had started. James, however, thought this funny.

"I'm not pushing her. I'm just informing her. And even though I'd think she'd do great as a Quidditch player, I'm not going to make her become one."

Gen managed a tiny smile despite herself. "Thanks James." she muttered. "But I've got all year to think of it. Maybe I'll try out next year. Maybe."

Lily scowled. It wasn't so much about Quidditch as it was about James Potter telling Gen about it and saying he thought she would make a good player!

She did not really care for James Potter. He got on her nerves and she found him rather childish. Much more childish than an eleven year old boy should be.

Despite the fact that she wanted to just up and leave them all sitting there and return to the castle, Lily sat firmly in her seat until the match ended. Gryffindor won by one hundred points. She could not bear to hear James inform Gen that Gryffindor did not seem to be playing their best so instead, she grabbed Marci and Celeste by the hands and led them off.

"Ooh, I cannot stand that James Potter!" she burst as soon as she was sure she and the other girls were out of James and Gen's earshot. "He's such... such a..." Lily trailed off, unable to find the right word to describe what James Potter really was.

"Git?" Marci suggested.

"Pain?"

"Pile of bat droppings?"

"How about all of the above and then more." Lily answered. "Should we wait for Gen?"

"Knowing your favorite person," Celeste smiled, "he's going to have her talking about Quidditch for a while. How about we go the library and work on that potions essay Slughorn gave us?"

"Right, right." Lily said. "I completely forgot!"

Laughing, the three of them raced to the school doors, slowing down only when they were inside the castle. None of them wanted a detention, which was the only reason that kept them from running straight to the Common Room, then to the library.

Once they were safe inside the library, Lily smiled contently as she engrossed herself in her essay. Soon the thoughts of James Potter, brooms, Quaffles, and anything Quidditch were gone from her head.

If only it would last.


	12. Chapter 12

Wee Firsties

Chapter 12

Sirius, James, and Peter sat in the back of the Transfiguration classroom, waiting for McGonagall. The class had become used to coming early instead of risking being late. McGonagall was definitely willing to take points from her own house if you were late.

And issue detentions if you were constantly late.

It was when she entered the classroom, and shut the door behind her, that James realized their little party was missing one.

"Where is Remus?" he whispered to Sirius. Sirius shrugged.

"He wasn't in bed this morning. I kind of figured he would be down here. I didn't even see him in the Great Hall. Did you?"

James and Peter shook their heads.

"I wonder where he is?"

James did not have time to wonder. McGonagall, who was the first professor to recognize her first years without having to resort to the use of a list of their names, swept the classroom. Remus was the only person not there.

But, to the other three boys' shock, she did not address it.

Instead, she set them to work, taking notes and transfiguring things. James could not focus on his work, and wound up being given extra homework. He did not even notice this as he packed his things at top speed and raced down to the dungeons for Potions.

"You look preoccupied."

James looked up. It was the first time he had looked up since entering the dungeons.

Gwendolyn Moore slid into the empty seat beside him. At the curious look on his face, she gestured around the room. "We were partnered together to work on a potion. For curing," she wrinkled her nose, "boils."

James managed a tiny smile. "So Gwennie," he asked, "given any thought to Quidditch?"

Discussing Quidditch with her could take his mind off his missing friend.

"Maybe," she began, helping him drag their cauldron onto its fire, "it seems kind of tempting. But I'd probably be rubbish at it."

"I don't think you would be." James told her. "I know I'll try next year. Will that make you feel any better about trying out?"

Gen seemed to be thinking of her answer as she gathered the ingredients for their potion. "Maybe." she said again.

It seemed as though she wanted to drop the subject of the wizard sport. James sighed and reluctantly let it go. As he helped her add the ingredients, disgusted slightly by the stewed slugs, he could not help but think of where Remus had run off to.

The Hospital Wing? He'd have to check. Could he have left the school?

And where could James find Dumbledore? Despite all the trouble he had gotten into, he had not yet been dragged kicking and screaming into the Headmaster's office.

Maybe Dumbledore would know where Remus was if he wasn't in the Hospital Wing.

James's mind was racing. He was not even paying attention to their potion anymore, and not even paying much mind to Gen, who was constantly hissing that he was about to add the wrong thing.

Only when their potion started to bubble dangerously did James realized that he had messed it up.

The green liquid in their cauldron frothed and bubbled violently. Gen raced for cover as James was showered with the mess.

He spit out a mouthful of green potion, but thankfully Slughorn told him it was a worthless mix. "But head to the Hospital Wing just for good measure!" he told James, who grabbed his things and felt a shower would be the more appropriate thing to do.

But then he realized that he would get the chance to see if Remus WAS in the Hospital Wing. He ran the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing, ignoring Peeves, who tried to pelt him with ink pellets, and a Hufflepuff Prefect, who merely shook her head as he ignored her shouts.

Once in the Hospital Wing, he was rounded on by Madame Pomfrey. "And what happened to you?" she asked.

"I was bathed in my potion, as you can see. Professor Slughorn said the mix was harmless but that I -- "

"Ought to show up here just in case." Madame Pomfrey finished with a sigh. "I should expect to be seeing you several times this year, right Mister Potter?"

James grinned. "I just can't help but get into things. Boys will be boys."

She led him to a nearby bed and made him sit down as she went off to find a potion that could tell if the one he was drenched with was harmless or not.

"James?"

James jumped slightly but turned to face the speaker. He grinned. "So you ARE here, Remus?" he asked. "What happened?" he added.

Remus was trying his best to hide several scratches and bruises. He muttered something that sounded like "Got into a fight, nothing much."

"You got into a fight?" James asked skeptically. "With who?"

"Some Slytherin." Remus said, looking at the blanket.

"Which one? We've got to strike back!"

Remus shook his head and muttered something else. This James could not even understand. Remus continued to avoid his gaze he was forced to drink a deep blue potion, which tasted like ice, by Madame Pomfrey. She then confirmed that Slughorn was right and that James should get a shower before heading to lunch.

She swept him out of the Hospital Wing so fast he could say nothing to Remus.

Out in the hall, James frowned. He did not believe Remus's story for a second. What had really happened to him?


	13. Chapter 13

Wee Firsties

Chapter 13

"So you're sure he's lying?"

James had just told Sirius and Peter about Remus being in the Hospital Wing, and his reason for being there. He finished off by saying he did not believe it at all.

"I'm positive." James said. "He wouldn't give a straight answer, he wouldn't look at me. He was AVOIDING the truth, if anything!"

The three were in the library, looking through books including _Charming the Charmless _and _Simple Household Charmwork._ But the books lay abandoned by the side of the table as the three of them put their heads together to try to figure out what exactly had happened to Remus.

"Did any of you see him after dinner?" James asked, his eyebrows nearly meeting as he tried to remember where and when they had last seen Remus the night before.

Sirius shook his head as Peter said, "No... did he even stay for all of dinner?"

"No..."

The three boys began to think. None of them remembered Remus staying very long to eat. Or even talking and carrying away with them as they had eaten.

"Did you notice today, none of the professors had anything to say about him being gone. What's the chance that they know something that we don't?"

"Most likely." James muttered. "If I were late, or skipped McGonagall's class, she would have hunted all over the castle and skinned me alive."

Sirius and Peter both agreed with that. Which made Sirius all the more certain that the professors, and possibly even Dumbledore himself, knew something that they were not letting on.

'But what?' Sirius asked himself.

As they were ushered out of the library several minutes later, Sirius was tempted to try to find Dumbledore's study and ask the Headmaster himself. But frankly he had no idea where that was.

And it was nearly time for all students to be in their Common Rooms. Filch would most likely skin them, and enjoy it, if he caught them out at night.

But, as luck would have it, Remus was out of the Hospital Wing, and safely in their dorm, when they got there.

He gave them a tiny smile as they trooped into the room and tossed their bags to the floor. His smile faltered, then vanished as Sirius asked, "So, Hospital Wing, Remus?"

He opened his mouth to answer, then nodded, quickly shutting it as he did.

"Why the Hospital Wing?"

Remus half shrugged. "I guess... I guess I needed to go."

"And it was nothing that couldn't be healed immediately? Was it something... different?"

James had to admire Sirius's courage. But at the same time, he did feel a bit bad for Remus, who looked nervous and scared, almost like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"I guess it was." Remus muttered, pulling at the threads of his blanket.

"What was it?"

'Way to be blunt, Sirius.' James thought, trying to suppress a grin. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head as Remus muttered something that none of them could make out.

Sirius nodded to himself as he asked, "And do the professors know about this?" Of course he was pretty sure of the answer, even before Remus muttered a small 'Yes'.

"So," Sirius said, clearly wanting to finish the conversation on a bitter note, "you can tell the school, the professors, Dumbledore... but you can't tell us? Is that it?"

Remus bit his lip and looked to the floor. He did not want to say yes. In fact, he was tempted to tell them. But no, they couldn't know. They'd never want anything to do with him if they knew! 

Finally, he shook his head. "Sorry," he said softly, "I just can't tell you guys. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Sirius asked. "What a nice show of friendship, if you can't even trust us."

And with that, Sirius was through. He ignored the feeble attempts at conversation Remus would make until he went to bed.

Remus was sure he had never felt as miserable in his life as he, too, went to sleep. He hoped he could find some way to set things right.


	14. Chapter 14

Wee Firsties

Chapter 14

Remus Lupin sighed softly. He had never been so miserable in his life. Not even after he had been bitten had he felt this miserable.

He sighed again and leaned over his bed, pulling this and that out of his bag. He was doing this to get the books he would need that day and to have something to look at while Sirius avoided his gaze. James and Peter had already gone down to breakfast and left Sirius fast asleep.

Remus himself had been up when they had left, but a combination of not wanting to go down to breakfast with them while they ignored him and just all around slowness kept him behind.

Finally he heard Sirius leave and dragged himself to his feet. Slowly, ever so slowly, Remus made his way downstairs and to the Great Hall.

He settled down at the end of the table and numbly began to eat at a bowl of porridge. 'What did I do?' he thought, pausing with the spoon halfway between the bowl and his mouth. 'Why can't I tell them?'

'Oh, right,' he thought, 'if word gets out I'm a werewolf, parents will go insane. They'll take their children out of here faster than you can say 'Swish and flick'. And it'd be my fault.'

Without finishing his breakfast, Remus dropped his spoon and got to his feet. He reluctantly dragged himself off to Charms.

About halfway through the lesson, the class was in for a bit of a surprise.

There was a knock at the door. Feathers fell to desks and a few students even dropped their wands. There had never been an interruption in the classroom before. And they wanted to find out who it was.

And what they wanted.

Who it was turned out to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself. Dumbledore smiled at the class, then asked Professor Flitwick if he could speak to Remus Lupin.

Very aware of the looks from his fellow students, Remus got to his feet, grabbed his bag, and headed out of the classroom, where he silently followed Dumbledore to his office.

Remus had been expected this of course. He was not looking forward to it, but he had been expecting Dumbledore to speak with him ever since he had stepped foot inside the school.

He had kind of expected it during his stay in the Hospital Wing. But then that was not as private as Dumbledore's office. Even though there had been no one else in the wing that night.

Finally they had reached Dumbledore's office, the password being Ice Mice.

Dumbledore settled himself behind his desk and eyed Remus for a moment or two, then he asked, "How have you been holding up?"

Remus fidgeted in his chair in front of the desk. "Fine." he murmured. It was a lie. He had been doing fine at the start, but with Sirius, James, and Remus mad with him, he was not feeling so happy anymore.

He also was sure that Dumbledore knew he was lying.

"The Shrieking Shack," Dumbledore began, showing no signs that he knew that Remus had lied, "is it working for you?"

Remus nodded. "I don't think anyone's come anywhere near it. I'm sure they heard me making noises though."

Dumbledore smiled, to Remus's surprise. "Then I'm sure that will give them the impression that it is haunted. And no one will have reason to sneak around the shack, snooping to see what causes this noise."

"You think?" Remus asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

"I am certain that, once word goes around that the shack itself is haunted by dangerous, violent ghosts, that the villagers will want nothing to do with it."

Remus managed a small smile. "How will word get around?"

"The villagers who heard you, and I myself will pass word around. Starting with the barman of the Hog's Head. An old friend of mine."

Remus seemed to be a bit more peaceful now.

"And you, Remus? You've not told anyone about this?"

"No one. And I don't plan to." Remus said, his smile faltering just a tiny bit. "If word gets out that you let me here... the school would be in a lot of trouble. I know you got the Ministry to agree, as long as I'm watched, but parents... get a lot of parents against the school and it wouldn't turn out very well at all."

Dumbledore smiled at Remus and said, "I'm glad you understand Remus. And if you need anything, you know where I am."

Remus nodded, getting to his feet as he took Dumbledore's words to be his cue to leave. He murmured his thanks and hurried from the office, taking the moving staircase two steps at a time.

And outside the office, he bumped, quite literally, into James, who in turn fell into Sirius and Peter, sending all four Gryffindor boys crashing to the floor.

"What did Dumbledore want?" James demanded.

"He wanted... to talk to me... about the reason why I was in the Hospital Wing." Remus muttered. He figured, and hoped, that that would be enough to get them to understand that he could not talk about what had caused him to be in the Hospital Wing in the first place.

"So you really DID get in trouble!" Peter whispered.

Remus smiled. "No, not in trouble. But I did get a lecture Of sorts."

That seemed to be enough for them. And from that moment on, the four of them seemed to be friends again.


	15. Chapter 15

Wee Firsties

**Note: Guys, cross your fingers. We might be getting a house of our own so send lots of good luck our way!**

**And I know this is short. I'm sorry! I'll try to make it up with Christmas chapters.**

Chapter 15

The days seemed to pass by quickly. Soon, McGonagall was going around, collecting a list of who was going to stay during the holidays and who was going to go. And thanks to Sirius, the boys found out that they would basically have the whole of Gryffindor Tower to themselves.

At first James seemed pleased by this. Then he said, "So, the girls aren't staying?" And by the look on his face, it was clear he was upset by this.

"No, apparently they aren't. I think Morrow's mum invited all four of them over for the holidays." Sirius said.

"Hmm." 

By then, James was trying to act uninterested. But he was failing.

"Do you want them to stay?" Remus asked, tucking up the letter he was reading and stowing it straight away to the bottom of his backpack.

The four of them were settled at their favorite table in the Common Room. They were supposed to be doing homework, but much more important matters seemed to have taken their place.

James did not answer him. Instead, he turned to Sirius and said, "You know, we really could take advantage of the fact that it'll just be us in the Common Room. Wild, crazy parties, big messes, the works!"

"And if someone finds out?" Sirius asked.

"Don't worry. House Elves clean this place up in the middle of the night. I've seen them in the kitchens, too. No one would know. And they would DEFINITELY supply us with food."

Remus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Peter was starting to like the idea himself. Sirius, however, felt that much more could be done.

"Why take advantage of the Common Room being empty when no one will see what we've done?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Why not start our homework?" Remus asked. "You have a couple weeks to plan out your... celebrations."

Sirius grinned at Remus and said, "That's the spirit! We'll celebrate the emptiness of the school. I'm sure it'll feel empty anyway."

"Sympathizing with a castle?"

Sirius nodded as he pulled his books closer to him. The sooner he finished his work, the sooner he could make plans with James, and maybe Peter and Remus, to enjoy their holidays. Very much.

Meanwhile, the girls were discussing a similar topic. What they intended to do at Marci's house.

"Well," Marci said, scratching out a line on her homework, "I know what we'll wind up doing. Driving my dad nuts! He says me and Mum are enough. Throw in you three and he'll probably decide to stay with Gen's dad all holiday."

Celeste giggled and said, "Sounds like my dad. That's why I didn't invite you guys to my place, even though I wouldn't have minded it."

"It's fine." Lily murmured, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "We all know your dad's reason for not wanting us to be there."

Celeste blushed but said nothing.

"It'll be fun at my house. Maybe we can talk Mum into taking us to Diagon Alley."

"Hopefully." Gen said. "I'm running low on ink. And potion ingredients. Do you think Slughorn could work us anymore?"

"Just a little bit more." Lily said with a smile.

"You're Sluggy's pet. It's nothing to you!" Gen said, swishing her head so her hair would fly out of her face. It did not help. She let out a sigh and added, "And I am the worst potioneer that has ever set foot in this school."

"Is that a word?" Marci asked with a grin.

"Who cares?"

The four girls burst into laughter. In a few weeks, those two words would basically sum it up nicely. When it came to their holidays, who cared about school?

Unless, of course they were assigned homework!


	16. Chapter 16

Wee Firsties

**Note: Ahem. Happy birthday to me!**

**And again, apologies for not updating anything. Not been in the happiest or updating-iest of moods since my grandma died.**

**The boys' Christmas will be next chapter.**

Chapter 16

The four girls settled themselves comfortably around Marci's room. They were definitely enjoying their holidays, especially with no James Potter and Sirius Black!

Bundled up toasty warm, Gen was getting her hair brushed by Lily. Marci and Celeste were playing with Marci's mother's old wizarding chess set. The knights and queen did not seem to want to cooperate.

"They were always fussy." Marci's mother, Isabelle, said as she joined the girls with a stack of blankets. "A nice jab with a wand generally gets them to go."

Marci giggled as she and Celeste got to their feet to help Isabelle lay out the blankets for the girls to lay on. "We need a new set." she said.

Which earned a few shouts of protest from the old set on the floor.

"Oh hush!" Gen nudged the board with her foot, sending most of the pieces sprawling. "You DO need a new set. Maybe you'll get one for Christmas."

"Is that a hint?" Marci asked with a smile.

"No. I'm just saying. It's a maybe." 

Marci laughed at her cousin. "If you say so, Gwen. And maybe you'll get something you want as well."

"Hey I'll be happy if I get something." Gen shrugged.

"Well the sooner you lot get to sleep, the sooner you'll find out what you get." Isabelle said with a smile. "Now hurry up and fall asleep. I'm sure you all will be glad with what you get."

Somewhat eagerly, the four of them crawled onto their blankets and pulled even more blankets around them. Soon they were all fast asleep.

And the following morning, the four girls awoke to find what looked like a present mountain on the floor. Eagerly, they dove into it, making piles for themselves and throwing another girl's presents to her pile.

After each present was sorted, a flurry of unwrapping went on. There was a snowstorm of wrapping paper fluttering around the room, occasionally stopping when a girl reached her present.

Finally, it was all over with. Gen immediately changed into her new pale blue sweater and she and Lily were soon swapping treats.

Marci shook her head as she brushed her hair. "You haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Well we're hungry." Lily said.

"And besides, we aren't sure if your parents are awake yet!"

At that moment, Isabelle poked her head in the room. "I see you're up," she began with a smile, "now get dressed and come downstairs so we can have breakfast."

The four girls dressed warmly and then raced downstairs to bolt down a quick breakfast. It was silently decided that as soon as they were finished, they would go outside for a snowball fight.

A snowball fight which turned into an all-day snow activity battle.

The winner of the snowball fight, Celeste, determined what they would do next. And she picked making snowmen.

"Let's make a snow Dumbledore!"

Giggling, the four girls turned a pile of snow into a snowman. From there, Celeste drew stars and moon on the snowman's body to represent the starry robes Dumbledore usually wore. Marci managed to get an old wizarding hat from her mother to put on top.

Giggling, they rummaged around the house for a pair of glasses, finally managing to get a pair of reading glasses from Marci's father.

Still giggling, they added their finishing touches to Snow Dumbledore.

"Think he looks right?" Lily asked, standing back to admire their work.

"I think he looks great! I wish we could show him to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'd love it." Celeste said, cocking her head to the side to study Snow Dumbledore.

"I've got it!" Marci raced into the house and returned a moment later with her mother and a camera. The four girls gathered around Snow Dumbledore and Marci's mother took the picture.

"I'll develop this and you can take it to him." Isabelle said, heading into the house. The four freezing girls followed her.

"Can't we please owl it to him?" Marci asked as they followed Isabelle into the living room, where her dad was starting a fire in the fireplace.

Isabelle smiled and nodded.

They definitely enjoyed their holiday away from the school. And those awful Gryffindor boys! But part of them was very glad when they had to go back to school.


	17. Chapter 17

Wee Firsties

Chapter 17

The four boys smiled happily to themselves. They had the Common Room to themselves. In fact, the vast majority of the school had gone home for Christmas. And they had just managed to drag themselves all the way back after Christmas lunch.

"How do they do it?" Sirius asked, sprawled out on an armchair.

"Do what?" James mumbled.

"Make the food so good."

Remus grinned despite himself. "It's magic, mate." he said.

As full as they were, all four of them managed a laugh. And the rest agreed with Sirius when he said, "I wouldn't mind sleeping until the holidays are over with."

"I thought we were going to explore the castle during the holidays though." James mumbled.

"We are, but right now I think I'm too full to even drag myself to bed."

"We could sleep right here." To put emphasis on his suggestion, Peter seemed to snuggle further into his own chair.

"Someone go get some blankets." James murmured, sounding like he was half asleep already. And by the time Remus and Sirius had dragged their blankets downstairs, he was fast asleep.

It was really late that night when James woke up. The fire had been put out, the trash picked up, and Remus, Sirius, and Peter were fast asleep.

Yawning and stretching, he got to his feet and wrapped his blanket tightly around him. His own words buzzing around his head, James headed to Sirius and proceeded to shake him awake.

"Sirius? SIRIUS!" he hissed softly.

"Mr mugh magh er?" Sirius mumbled sleepily.

"Whatever. Listen, get up!"

"Why?" Sirius asked, opening one grey eye lazily to stare at James.

"We're going to explore the castle."

"Why?" Sirius repeated.

"So we can find out more about it. I'm sure a place THIS old has loads of hidden passageways and such."

"Maybe you're right, but I'd prefer to sleep." Sirius mumbled.

"Get up!"

Five minutes later, Sirius and James were wandering around the halls of Hogwarts, looking for secret passageways that Sirius still wasn't sure existed.

They were silent, but James knew that Sirius was silently complaining. He wanted to go back to bed, and it did not help that the halls and corridors were freezing.

Sirius leaned against the wall and stared at James, about ready to ask what he thought he would find. Only Sirius himself found out that this wasn't a wall.

"Sirius?" James asked, glancing around.

Sirius popped his head through the stretch of "wall" and asked, "Well, here's a hidden passage. Are you happy now? Can I go back to bed?"

Suppressing the urge to cheer, James dove through the "wall" to see what he and Sirius had found. To his slight disappointment, it seemed like another stretch of corridors and halls.

"Let's see if we know where we are." James said.

Sirius groaned but he knew the faster they found out wherever they were, the faster James would let him go back to bed.

"Are we near the Charms classroom?" Sirius asked as he tried to get a feeling for where he was.

"Maybe." James shrugged. "It doesn't look familiar to me. But then again, what does in the dark?"

"True."

They were silent, listening out for the sounds of anyone or anything else stirring in the castle besides themselves. Peeves was probably around, as was Filch. It had seemed to them that Filch did not sleep. Or perhaps he found no need to rest when there were rule-breaking delinquents around.

'Maybe he won't catch us. It's a big castle, right? Granted, Filch probably knows more about it than we do...' James cut off his own thoughts, an idea forming in his head.

"Sirius I've got it!" he whispered. Reaching out, he grabbed Sirius's sleeve. "I know of the best way to find out the secret passages of the school!"

"And that would involve...?"

"Using my dad's invisibility cloak and trailing Filch around the castle."

Sirius frowned. This idea did not seem that smart or thought out to him. "And Filch just hops through the hidden passages for a lark?"

"Well, we might need a distraction or two to catch his attention..." James trailed off. He would have to get Peter and Remus involved as well. And that would take until the next evening.


	18. Chapter 18

Wee Firsties

**Note: I was going to have them trail Filch but I couldn't quite get it to work no matter what I tried.**

Chapter 18

The four Gryffindor girls headed down the hall towards Transfiguration. It was their first lesson back after the holidays and they were less than thrilled.

"Why can't we just rest for a few more days?" Lily sighed.

"Because teachers are horribly awful?" Gen asked.

"Sounds about right. Especially in McGonagall's case."

Marci managed a tiny smile as she said, "Well at least it won't be for long. Face it, -- " She was cut off by James Potter and Sirius Black leaping through the wall nearby and knocking her down.

"Gits!" Gen shouted at them before helping her cousin up.

Marci stared after them as they hurried into the classroom. "For once I wish McGonagall had been standing out there! Why wasn't she?"

Celeste shrugged as she gathered Marci's things. "It's McGonagall. She's unpredictable."

The four girls giggled despite themselves. They stopped immediately as they caught sight of James and Sirius, holding court towards the front of the classroom. Instead of their usual spots, the girls opted for seats at the back of the classroom.

McGonagall soon set them to work, turning a cherry tomato into a pin cushion.

"At least she didn't say complete with pins." Gen whispered under her breath. The other girls smiled and resumed their own attempts.

After a while, Lily gave in upon seeing no chance to hers, gingerly squeezed her own tomato. "Well," she said giggling, "it feels like a squishy pin cushion. Doesn't look like one though."

Celeste and Marci reached to squeeze theirs but Gen did not move. "Sorry, I don't need mine to squirt -- " as she spoke, Celeste's squirted right into her face, "... in my face." Gen finished with a sigh.

Celeste grinned and said "Whoops. Looks like I need more practice."

Gen politely reached over and grabbed the sleeve of Celeste's robe to wipe her face on. "Thanks." she said sweetly.

The two girls refused to speak to each other for the rest of the morning. Even at lunch they only asked each other to pass food that they could not reach.

"I'm not playing mediator." Lily told Marci as they trudged down to Slughorn's dungeons that afternoon."

"They'll come around." Marci said with a smile.

As the four girls set to work on their potions, Gen found herself fidgeting. More than once, she found herself nearly adding the wrong ingredients.

Shaking her head, she reached into her bag and pulled out a quill, copying Slughorn's instructions and putting away everything she did not need. After a while she found herself doing a bit better.

Celeste meanwhile was not even attempting her own potion. "What's the point when you can buy pre-made stuff?" she asked.

"And what happens when you cannot find a shop?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes I'll be hiking in the woods carrying a cauldron and a full apothecary."

The two of them started to laugh but quickly stifled it when Slughorn passed. He did not comment on Celeste's lack of potion. Perhaps he did not see it.

At the end of the lesson, Celeste swiped a sample from Lily and the two of them turned it in. Celeste figured Slughorn would know she cheated, but figured a cheat was better than no potion at all.

She stared at Gen's potion sample as well. It was a bright blue, instead of the deep navy it should have been. Shaking her head she said, "Gwendolyn, you are no great shakes at potions."

"Like I needed anyone to tell me that." Gen frowned. Then she laughed. "At least I didn't cheat!"

"I like to call it "help". And I really needed to get "help" instead of working on a potion." Celeste said with a smile.

Gen hitched her bag over her shoulder and said, "Well I have to agree with what you said about potions. I think they're just about as worthless as History of Magic."

Someone shoved past her. Gen turned around, ready to give Sirius Black a talking to, but only saw a glimpse of greasy hair pass her.

"Slytherins!" she hissed.

"Come on. We've got work to do."

Lily and Marci had to coax Gen and Celeste away from the potions door, but somehow managed to shepherd them both to the library. On the way they were treated to another surprise "visit" from James and Sirius, who nearly bumped into them as they headed to the library.

"How did they come to know where the hidden passages are?" Lily demanded.

"Maybe we'll tell you one day." James said with a wink as he and Sirius ducked behind a shelf to find the Charms book they needed for an essay due in the morning.

"How long have we got to put up with them?" Lily asked with a groan.

"Seven years. Well about six and a half more." Gen said.

"That's too long." Lily groaned.


	19. Chapter 19

Wee Firsties

Chapter 19

Lily headed to the library, intent on finishing a Potions essay. She had left the other girls in the Common Room discussing the latest Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Sure she had to agree that poor Hufflepuff had been flattened and then some, but she really disliked Quidditch talk.

As she pushed open the doors to the library, she spotted James Potter and Sirius Black at a corner table. Sure they seemed to be studying, but knowing them they had their heads together for some kind of prank.

And she did not want to be a part of it, she decided. Instead of going in their direction, Lily headed towards the other side of the large room. She hoped they had not seen her.

If she could stay still in her little corner, no one would notice her.

But just to be safe, she built a somewhat tiny wall of books, trying to hide herself from sight.

As Lily got engrossed in her essay, she did not realize how late it was getting. Eventually the lamps were extinguished.

But Lily, who had fallen asleep on her essay, did not notice.

Until she awoke with a start.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, glancing around. Once her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, s he remembered that she was in the library.

"Right, right." she said, gathering her books in the dark. She figured she could get out of the library by feel. Why didn't anyone wake her up?

That was answered by her "wall" of books crashing to the floor. Jumping back and clapping a hand over her mouth, Lily held her breath and waited to see if someone would come, drawn to the noise.

After slowly counting to twenty, Lily figured that no one had heard her. So she started to feel her way along the tables, chairs, and shelves, trying to find the door. But once she managed to get into the corridor, without knocking anything down, much to her surprise, she found the hall as dark as the library.

"Great!" she whispered.

Trying to remember which way it was to the Common Room, she started off in one direction.

And soon found herself to be very, very lost.

Once, she nearly fell down a flight of stairs. Another, she somehow wandered into a broom closet, and managed to turn over some of Mr. Filch's buckets. She raced away from the closet before anyone could find her and punish her.

But she only became even more lost.

Every time she heard a creak, she felt as though someone was following her. She was very jumpy, very scared, and ready to go back to bed.

Suddenly, she heard a shuffling. Filch!

Lily glanced around, not sure of where she was in the dark. But her eyes landed on a suit of armor, something that she had just been about to walk into!

Quickly, she dove behind it.

"Though I heard someone... students shouldn't be out after dark."

Holding her breath, Lily hoped silently that Filch would just shuffle past her. 

Her lips moved in silent prayer. 'Please keep walking. Oh please keep walking!'

Filch did indeed keep walking. Walking right towards the armor.

Suddenly, there was a clatter. And very familiar laughter.

"Black! Oh, out after dark, are we? Wait until the Headmaster hears this!"

Sirius Black laughed and ducked into a hidden passage. Lily heard Filch shuffle off after him and again found herself counting to twenty. She then slipped out from behind the armor and headed down the hall. She knew the Common Room was only a little ways away thanks to the light of Filch's lantern.

But then she bumped into someone.

"Out after dark?"

Lily glanced at who she had hit. It was none other than James Potter!

"And you too!" she said. "What are you doing?"

"Making mischief." James grinned. "Whatever else? Now, what are you doing?"

"Trying to go back to the Common Room." She looked sour, then muttered, "Thanks for distracting Filch."

James laughed. "No problem. Now hurry up before he comes back. I think he has already learned that where Sirius is, I'll be too."

Lily frowned and said, "I still don't like you, you know!"

James grinned at her retreating form. "Of course you don't." he whispered. "But maybe you will one day."


End file.
